


This Could Be Heart Break

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cheating, F/M, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky walks in on you fucking around with his most trusted henchman, Clint Barton.





	This Could Be Heart Break

Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head he knew better. Clint fucking Barton knew better than to speak when a gun was pointed at him. Especially when the one who held the gun was none other than Bucky Barnes himself.

“What the fuck was you thinkin’, Barton? Huh?” Barnes prodded his temple with the barrel, grimace etched deeply on his handsome features. “You touchin’ on my girl without my permission. Boy, you must have sniffed too much of that snow powder, huh. To think I could trust a man like you with my lady.” He sucked his teeth. “I was foolish for that. Wasn't I?.”

“She came onto me, Barnes!” Clint hollered out, earning a scoff from your lips. “I swear it! I’ll go under the knife if you want! Please! She-she called me over here, tellin’ me she needed help stocking the drinks. She asked for my help. Once I got here, she was sprawled out over the damn bar, showing me everything. What man wouldn’t take the chance at a lady as beautiful as her, man?”

“Is he speaking’ the truth, doll face?” Bucky’s frown turned to you, where you were lounging on the car counter, your skirt ruffed up to your thigh, torn nearly off when Clint had attempted to get his hands on your pretty skin, just before Bucky had stormed into the palace, face full of outrage. “Did you come onto my right hand man without my permission? Did you show your body to him, Y/N? Were you flirtin’ around behind my back?”

“Oh, Bucky,” you drawled out slowly, a smirk playing on your lips as you glanced between both men. “Of course not, love. Why would I ever do such a terrible thing to you? I would never approach a man without your consent, you know that. Right baby?”

Bucky licked his lips hungrily as his gaze fell upon his comrade yet again. “You’re dead meat, Barton.”

“Boss-!” Clint’s plea was drowned out by the sound of a bullet entering his skull.

Bucky grimaced as he wiped at his face where Clint’s blood had splattered before turning back on you, a soft smile on his face. “Say, sweetheart, what’d yah say we head on over to Wilson’s place, eh? I’ll call lil ole Steve to clear up the mess here.”

“It would be my pleasure, baby.”


End file.
